


Charm

by gamora (orphan_account)



Series: Wiccan!Cas verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Wiccan!Cas, Witchcraft, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual-teen-witch Castiel notices Dean has been feeling down lately.  </p>
<p>Luckily, theres a spell for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thingie I wrote because I love pushing my witch agenda onto my fave character. Originally wasn't gonna post this on A03 but it's late, I'm bored, and I'm actually kinda' proud of this!
> 
> Fic masterpost on tumblr here: http://caswitch.tumblr.com/post/97166984897/wiccan-cas-a-deancas-hs-au-the-verse-pt

“I’m looking for orange calcite, and some rose geranium oil.”  

The shop owner was a dark haired woman, looking mainly bored, if not a little intimidating.  She had pink bubble gum popping between heavily painted red lips as she flipped through an old vogue magazine, and a pendant around her neck that indicated she was most likely a witch as well. It took her a few seconds to answer.

“Need a little pick me up, huh?” 

“I’m sorry?”  Castiel asked.

“Orange calcite, associated with uplifting a mood and banishing depression.  Rose geranium oil is for happiness and healing.”  She said, leaning on her elbows and giving Cas another pointed look before standing up and smiling, beginning to walk over towards a table set with tiny woven baskets, and all kinds of crystals.

“Oh, no, it’s not for me.  I’m making a charm bag for someone.”  He said.  “Where’s Ellen?  Is she not in today?”

“Ellen’s throwing up in a toilet somewhere, so I’m covering for her.”  She said, reaching out and grabbing one of the woven baskets filled with orange-yellow crystals, bringing it closer.  “I’m Meg, nice to meet you.”

“Castiel.”  He said, looking over all of the stones, before choosing one with a particularly nice point.  It gleamed under the soft yellow light of the shop lamps, almost the color of fire.

“So, if you like this person so much why don’t you just cut the crap and do a love spell?”

It was a good question, one that Castiel had turned over in his own mind a few times before deciding that if Dean ever was to love him, he would want it to be an organic love, not something fired up in a cauldron.

“I don’t want to make him fall in love with me with a spell.  That’s not right.”  Cas said, following her over to a separate table, several vials of essential oils stacked up on a little tray.  “His happiness is what is important to me.”

Meg humphed at that, resting a hand on her hip before grabbing a bottle of what Cas assumed was rose geranium, handing it over to him.  

“If I were you I’d wrap that in a yellow cloth.  And add a little quartz, for good measure.”  She said, sounding somewhat genuine for the first time, before giving Cas a slow smile.  He smiled back.

## ☽ O ☾

Cas had wrapped the entire thing up in a brilliant yellow cloth, anointed with rose geranium and cleansed with sage, before he poured all of the good wishes into it that he possibly could.  

He lit all of his candles, two white for the god and goddess, and four for the directions - green in the North, yellow in the East, red in the South, blue in the West.  He sat in the center of it all, placing his hands over the little yellow sachet.  Anything else around him turned to white noise, as his thoughts began to drift towards Dean.

“Give him happiness.”  He started, his voice shocking the room out of silence.  “Give him sweet dreams and laughter.  Give him perfect friends and perfect love.  Give him everything he desires, as long as it does no harm.”  

That was a good line, he thought.

“Give him everything he desires, as long as it does no harm. Give him everything he desires, as long as it does no harm. Give him everything he desires, as long as it does no harm.  So mote it be.”

Carrying the tiny sachet to school in his bag, he could feel the brilliance of it through his backpack, and couldn’t help but smile.  He’d done well.  Dean deserved every ounce of that brilliance, and so much more.

During his free third period he went to Dean’s locker, opening it with the code he already knew by heart, and reaching in to shove the charm under an old sweater, and some crumpled up candy wrappers.  He silently thanked the universe that Dean kept his locker messy.

## ☽ O ☾

“Heya, Cas.”  

Dean’s smile was like the first streaks of sunlight waking you up in the morning.

“Good morning Dean.”  He said, returning his smile, checking the clock to see that they had five minutes of chat time before class started.  Not ideal, but Cas would take what he could get.  “How did you sleep?”

“Uh - fine.”  He said, seeming confused at the question, before his face softened.  “No, scratch that, great.  Better than I have in a long time.”  

Cas knew Dean had nightmares.  He’d had the misfortune of waking up to Dean mumbling and shouting in his sleep last time he’d spent the night.  He could only imagine what a burden it was on Dean.  Over breakfast, Dean had admitted that they were about his mother, and there wasn’t words to express the sympathy Cas felt.

“I’m glad to hear that.”  He said warmly.  More students filed in the door.

“Yeah, thanks.”  Dean shifted in his seat.  “Listen, Cas.  I was wondering if you wanted to -  catch a movie with me this weekend?”

Cas paused for a second, before realizing that Dean was most likely asking him to hang out like they always did.  As friends.  Which was more than fine with him.

“Yeah, I’m free, maybe we can bring Charlie or someth - “

“No, sorry, I didn’t - I didn’t mean it like that.”  He said, sighing, before turning around in his seat completely.  “I’m asking you out, Cas.  On a date.”

The bell rang loudly, and Cas swore that it was somehow cosmically representative of his own surprise.

“Yes.”  He blurted out without hesitation, smiling a little before nodding and saying it again.  “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”  He added, hearing the teacher begin speaking, and turning back to his own work with a huge grin on his face.

## ☽ O ☾

Later that evening, as he worked through his thinning pile of homework, he remembered his own words from the spell.  

“Give him everything he desires, as long as it does no harm.”

He said it out loud in a dark room.


End file.
